


Naughty Kittens

by Norththegem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, fatherly Yuuri, fatherly victor, mouth soaping, nonsexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norththegem/pseuds/Norththegem
Summary: It’s seems once again Yuuri and Viktor have some naughty children on their hands.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Naughty Kittens

Usually little Yurio was absolutely one of her favorite people on the entire world. He was snarky and foolish in the best of ways. Making everyone roll their eyes yet smirk at his wit and smart mouth. Though even the most patient of people could her tired of Yuri Plinsky. 

This was one of those times. 

Yuuri had come to practice with Viktor a bit later than what they usually came. They had found the morning to be delightful in a lot of ways that Russian just didn’t seem to be so of course they took the chance to roam the city a little before coming in. What they walked into was a screaming match. 

“ At least I’m not a shrimp that can’t even live by himself,” mila hissed at him going to bunch her hands up in her shirt.” And call me a hag again and I will break you.”

Yurio was on a horrible mood. Worse then usual and he wanted to talk to nobody. He was absolutely in the worst mood and he didn’t care about anyone. He usually wasn’t too rude to Mila but today was different. 

“Oh fuck off you hag.” He snapped and shook his head as he moved away from her and when he knew she was coming near him. He didn’t know what else to do this girl was strong and big. 

He took his skate off and he chucked the skate at her. “Get the fuck away from me!” He shouted his words laced with the thick Russian accent.

“ What the fuck is wrong with you!” Mila screamed back and barely had time before the other shoe got thrown towards her. She immediately started to stomp over there and was almost held back by the others.” I’ll kill you little punk.” 

Yuuri thankfully wasn’t as shocked as Viktor and literally slammed onto the ice and went to tug the young boy away from going forward at her. He held tightly looked at Viktor for help. 

“ Yurio. Knock it off. You are going to hurt her or get hurt,” he hissed in his ear as he pulled the kid closer to his chest.” That is unacceptable Yurio. Completely not okay.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?”Yurio shouted and shook his head and went to go after her but that was when Yuuri held him back and he tried to fight off of him. 

“Get off of me! Let me at her I could take her!” He shouted and tried to get out of his grip. Viktor came over and started to get closer and went to grab Mila. “Come on Mila let’s go.” He said softly. 

“Yeah you better go away bitch!” He screamed and tried to get away from him. “Let me go!” He shouted his thick Russian accent starting to be harder for people to understand until he started to scream explicits in his native tongue.

Yuuri didn’t let him go. They were both too riled up right now and it could be dangerous if he let the other down. So he just took in a deep breathe and turned the boy towards his chest before pulling him over one shoulder. 

There was screaming and clawing but he managed to secure Yurio on him and moved to give a small warning smack to his backside. 

“ Yuri this is your own and only warning to calm down,” he said simple starting to slowly move on the ice so he and the little boy wouldn’t end up falling on their asses.” You have done the unthinkable and if you make it worse than your punishment will be a lot worse.” 

——-

Mila felt Viktors hands on her and couldn’t help but pull away harshly. She started to skate on her own off of the eyes and waddled over to the bench before pulling her shoes off. She ignored the Russian man again as she stood up and stated to stomp towards the girls locker room so she wouldn’t be followed.

Yurio was not having it as the other man was throwing him over his shoulder. He was still screaming and to be put down and how dare he do this to him. 

“Let me go!” He screamed and then he felt the smack on his ass and he kicked as hard as he could. “Put me the fuck down.” He snapped 

“I don’t want to be in your arms right now I want to be put on the ground where I belong!” He shouted.   
——

Viktor frowned and went to go talk to her but she was already gone and off the ice. “Mila!” He called but it was too late and she was in the locker room.

“ If you don’t want more right now than I suggest taking the tone down and being good,” Yuuri simple said finally making it off the ice and waving off the instructor.” Don’t worry. I will take care of him and he’ll be back to practice with a new attitude.” 

They have had a arrangement with Yurio since he had moved in with them. He was allowed many things but being violent wasn’t one of them. The ground rules had been set down and the punishment for those as well. The kid would only get spankings when he truly deserved them. Now was one of those times.

Yuuri didn’t listen to him. Not one bit. This little boy wasn’t going to be able to throw a huge fit like that and get away with it. Oh no not on Yuuri’s watch. 

Maybe he needed a little incentive. Yuuri Hates to humiliate him but than again this kid was asking for it right now. So Yuuri went to walk over to the bench before sitting down and bringing the kid across his lap. He ignored the shocked stares as he brought his hand down five times hard on the kids backside.

Yurio knew that no matter what he was getting a spanking. He wished that wasn’t the case but he knew how Yuuri was with violence. 

“Stop! Yuuri! Knock it off and put me down!” He cried out and tried to kick at him and then all of a sudden he was being ripped over Yuuris lap and there were five swats landed and his eyes widened and he went feral. 

“Yuuri! Stop this is completely not okay.” He shouted and then went on to scream in Russian. “I hate you this is mortifying let me up.”

Yuuri didn’t listen though. Even as the kid screamed and fought, Yuuri didn’t let himself be pursued from punishing the little Russian punk. He wrapped a hand around the others skinny waist and started to pepper his upper thighs and bottom with a flurry of seats. 

Everyone was gawking at Yurio being spanked like the child he was. Yuuri wasn’t going easy on him either. Violence was a very big no-no in their family and he had warned the kid about doing this again. 

“ You should have came with me and not been a naughty little boy than,” Yuuri said simply going to give him several hard smacks.” Now can I trust you to go to the locker rooms and stand in the corner? Can you be a big boy and do that or do I need to spank you bare right out here in front of everyone?”

Yurio was so embarrassed he couldn’t believe this was happening. He was so morbidly embarrassed that he wanted to cry. But of course he wouldn’t cry. 

He continued to try and get himself out of this harsh grip but that was when he finally heard what he said. He heard that he could finish his spanking privately. 

“I will go to locker rooms.” He said in his thick Russian accent and soon heeded off to the locker room with his head held low. He then got into the locker room and threw a fit in there. 

He started to throw shit everywhere and yell explicits and nasty things in Russian. He was livid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter should be out soon. If you like this work and would like to write with me please think about joining me discord server for non sexual spanking 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mzqmXFCKbf


End file.
